Girl's Night
by musiksnob
Summary: A companion story to Guy's Night.  How does Alli react to Clare's surprising news about her and Eli?  Alli/Clare friendship.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything else.**

**This is a companion story to Guy's Night.**

"So where's Eli tonight?" Alli asked. She was sitting at in my chair with her toes against the desk, painting her toenails bright pink.

"He's having guy's night with Adam."

She wrinkled her nose. I knew she didn't have a problem with Adam himself, but he made her think of Drew which was still a sore subject all these months later. Alli hadn't given him another chance after he cheated on her with Bianca and she'd been single ever since.

"I'm surprised you invited me over instead of him with your parents away for the weekend."

"Well, I'm not one of those girls that breaks their plans with their best friend when a guy comes along." Plus I got to see plenty of Eli the night before, but Alli didn't need to know that.

"As much as I appreciate that, I know you guys don't get much alone time, so I would have understood."

Alli had been really sweet about me spending time with Eli. Without Drew in the picture, she had been spending a lot of time helping Jenna with the baby, and even some more time with her brother once she found out Sav was moving pretty far away for college next year. I missed spending time with her since I was around Eli a lot and when we weren't alone, we were usually with Adam.

Of course, when we were together we usually talked about boys, but since Alli had sworn off guys after Drew hurt her, there wasn't as much to talk about. I didn't really feel comfortable talking about what was going on with me and Eli because I didn't want her to feel left out. And part of me felt bad that I was so judgmental with her when she was with Johnny, now that I knew what it was like to get physical and emotional with a guy.

"Crap," Alli said, and I could see she had gotten polish all over her toe.

"There's nail polish remover in the medicine cabinet," I said absently as I scrolled through the songs on my Ipod. One nice thing about Eli not being around is that we could listen to embarrassing girly pop songs. She went into the bathroom that was attached to my room.

Alli gave a little shriek from inside the bathroom. I jumped up to see if something was wrong but a second later she came back into the bedroom and threw something at me.

I looked down and saw a pair of boxers. They were black and had South Park characters on them. I looked up at her guiltily, knowing that I wasn't going to get away with pretending these were my sleep shorts.

"Why are Eli's boxers on your bathroom floor?" She jumped on the bed next to me, her nail polish crisis forgotten.

"Um, um…" I stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse. "He might have…slept over last night."

Alli's eyes widened. "You had sex with him?"

"No!" I could tell she didn't believe me. "We didn't have sex. We just slept together. In the same bed. Like actual sleep."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes. "And for some reason that required Eli to remove his underwear."

"Okay, so we might have…taken a shower together this morning."

"Clare!" Ali squealed. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know. We woke up this morning and we were just kind of lying around, cuddling. And he was like, 'I should probably take a shower,' so as a joke I asked if he wanted company." I blushed, remembering. "And he did."

"So you were totally naked together?"

"Yeah. It was really nice."

"Nice? Forget nice, I want all the details. Were you nervous about him seeing you like that?"

"Well, he had already seen me naked the night before, though the lights were off then so it wasn't quite so detailed. And I had seen his…you know…before so it wasn't that big of a deal."

I could see question marks dancing in Alli's eyes, so I thought if I offered her a little more information I might be able to avoid some of her more embarrassing questions. "It was really sexy being in the shower with him. Though it was weird because it was hard for both of us to stay under the water, so one of us would always be cold. But I liked being naked with him and it was amazing to feel the water on us and his hands all over my skin."

I was blushing like crazy and Alli laughed at me. "So what happened the night before?"

"He…" I paused. "You're not going to tell anyone this, right?"

"Clare, I'm your best friend. Of course, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"He kind of…went down on me."

Alli's eyebrows shot up. "Kind of?"

"Okay, not kind of."

"And how was that?"

I fell back against my pillow. "Amazing."

"Did you reciprocate?" Ali wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Not yet. I wanted to, but I was kind of…out of it afterwards, and he just held me until we fell asleep." I grinned. "Besides, that'll give him something to look forward to for next time."

"Wow, Saint Clare, a night of oral sex and coed showers? I haven't even done that with a guy." She shook her head. "Who would have thought a year ago that I'd be jealous of your sexual experience?"

I laughed. "Considering this time last year I had dated K.C. for six months and barely done more than kissing, I don't think anyone would have expected it."

"You are totally going to do it with Eli."

"No, I'm not." She gave me a look of disbelief. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Why not?"

I opened my mouth to give her my usual speech about waiting for marriage and God's precious gift, but closed it when I realized just how hypocritical I was being. I let Eli do everything else with me and I really liked it. If Eli had pulled out a condom last night and asked me to sleep with him, I don't know if I would have said yes, but I know that I would have wanted to.

"Clare," Alli's tone turned serious. "I know you want to wait for marriage, and if that's what you end up doing, I support you 100%. But I really want you to know that if you change your mind, no one's going to judge you. It's okay for you to want to sleep with him. And as long as you're safe, it's okay for you to do that. And if you need someone to talk to about it, I'm here for you."

And that is why Alli is my best friend. "I really think I need more time before I know for sure, but I'm pretty sure that I am eventually going to sleep with him, married or not." I felt a sense of relief, admitting that to her.

"Well you can take all the time in the world, but if you're thinking that, you need to get prepared." I gave her a puzzled look. "You can't depend on the guy to be responsible. We'll make a trip to the pharmacy for condoms, and if you want, I'll go with you to the health clinic. It takes a while before the pill becomes active, so it's better to go sooner than later."

"What if my mom finds out?"

Alli sighed. "For the next three months when you have your period, complain about your really bad cramps, and then tell her you're going on the pill for the symptom relief."

"That's not a bad idea. Except I'm not really that great at swallowing pills."

"They're tiny, Clare."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "When I started dating Drew I thought it would be a good idea. Of course, he turned out to be the world's biggest jerk and I never slept with him, but safe is always better than sorry."

That was the first time I had heard her mention his name in months. She interrupted before I could say anything, "And you need to learn from my mistakes. Does Eli need to be tested for STI's? Because you should start having that conversation now."

"He's a virgin." I took one look at Alli and cut her off before she could say anything. "He wouldn't lie to be about that. He only dated Julia before me anyway, and he said he was her first boyfriend as well. So even though they did other stuff, we should be okay."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. I kind of thought we wouldn't have it until an hour before your wedding. At least I'm not wearing an ugly bridesmaid dress."

I chucked a pillow in her direction. "It's easy to be a twelve year old girl and take a purity pledge. It's a lot harder to be sixteen and in love and keep it."

"So you and Eli are in love?" She threw the pillow back at me.

I didn't respond, but she took one look at my face and cracked up.

"My little Clare is growing up." She pretended to wipe a tear away from her eyes.

I didn't want to bring the night back to a serious note, but it had been on my mind and I just had to tell her. "I'm sorry I was so awful to you about Johnny."

"It's forgotten. Don't worry. You can pay me back by telling me all the juicy details when you have sex with Eli."

"It's a deal."

"And you can start by telling me everything that happened last night."

I gave her an Eli level smirk. "What do you want to know?"

"Was Eli…successful when he went down on you?"

I covered my face with my hands and laughed. "You have no idea."


End file.
